


Heartrate Holiday

by Avatarlov1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cause I absolutely adore that pairing :p, F/M, Ice Skating, Ivan be low key wing-man, Kim and Ivan are buddies, Kim and Mylene have a nice talk, Kim's perspective, Long one shot apparently, Sides of Chlonath, Valentine's Day, but the focus is on heartrate, kim thinking about alix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarlov1/pseuds/Avatarlov1
Summary: It's February again and this time it's snowing on valentines day. Kim is left alone and decides to go to an ice-skating rink and wondering about the small pinkette





	Heartrate Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Heartbreak Holiday" from MKTO and so I just had to write it :p

* * *

Kim looked down on the freezing ice, balancing his body and using his legs to carefully move about the ice rink. Breathing carefully and concentrating as he continued to balance himself, using a railing towards his left to help him. 

If there wasn't so many people around, then maybe he wouldn't get so embarrassed of using a support system for skating like this. He really looked like a chicken, always getting off balance and kicking his legs everywhere on the ice. Gripping on the red railings connected to the walls with all his might, he wished he was truly alone so he wouldn't get his ego crushed by his fellow classmates staring at his failure. 

It was about 2 in the afternoon on a Saturday. February and it was still utterly cold and there was snow sitting around the Parisian streets. It was almost Valentine's Day and what a better day to celebrate it then with pink and red hearts everywhere? With the annoying reminders of valentine adds and buying chocolates for your special someone. Yuk. Kim really never liked the idea of Valentines Day for understandable reasons. He never liked how other people were just together and making out somewhere or cuddling around. He would probably watch sports at home if he wanted to, but no. Apparently his parents horded the couch and ate boxes of chocolates they gave each other while cuddling and watching romcoms. He could still hear them making baby names even when he was already far away from the house. Kim shivered at the thought of that. 

After persuing many times of trying to balance himself and not falling on the freezing ice every so often, Kim sighed and gave up. Instead of sliding back to the benches, he took off the blades, cutting himself in the process, and walked on thin ice back to the bleachers. 

Kim sat on the cold gray bench, holding his gushing wound and winced in pain, mentally cursing himself for doing something stupid like that. He looked around for some type of cloth or bandage in his bag, but to no avail did he bring one. Kim muttered to himself and just used his red jacket sleeve to cover up and soak the blood in someway. 

As he looked at his covered wound, he huffed "man I hate skating here...it's always so...crowded" Kim looked up at the people who were skating about. There was an equal amount adults and children in the rink with about two to three couples. There were even Parisians around the rink just watching them having fun. 

Kim should've just gone here in the morning or real late at night instead of the afternoon. He never paid any attention to others when he was trying to balance himself about half way to the other side of the rink. Now he was truly embarrassed for remembering that people were watching him fail countless times. 

He squinted his eyes and covered them with his wounded hand. "Damn it...that was totally embarrassing..." he grumbled. 

"What was?" Kim uncovered his face and looked to his right of the bleachers to see Mylene sitting next to him. She was wearing a green jacket and her usual bandana, looking out at the skating Parisians. Kim, after a couple of seconds of shock, looked away from her and rested his arms on his black pants.

"...it's nothing..." Kim grumbled in a sad tone "someone sounds grim. What happened?"

"It's nothing Mylene" Kim turned his head away to look at the ice skates resting next to him.

He huffed at the thought and turned his head back towards the ice rink. There was a lot less people now. That was quick. Though as he tried to focus on the skating parisians, not turning to glance at Mylene, Mylene did notice his sorrowful expression and continued to push him to talk. "Kim, do you like ice skating?" She gestured her head towards the black skates. 

Kim huffed grimly "I guess, I wanted to watch sports but apparently my parents are hogging the TV. I heard there was an ice skating rink so I tried it out" he continued watching them skate. "So is that the result?" Mylene took notice of the jock's wound. Apparently the gush of blood was darker than his jacket and seeped through. 

Kim looked down at his covered wound and was shocked "oh shit! It seeped through!" He uncovered his wound from the jacket sleeve and saw that the blood spread on his palm and thumb. "Damn blood..." Kim used his other sleeve to wipe the smeared blood from his thumb, but was stopped by a hand. 

"Don't do that, the blood will stain your jacket. Here, I might have an extra bandage..." Kim stared at Mylene rummaging through her bag to grab out a white bandage "Ah here we go. Hold still please" and started wrapping the cloth around his hand. 

"Hey...Mylene?" Mylene looked up at the jock with a smile "yes?" Kim thought for moment of what to say. "Do you always carry medical stuff around?" "Well, actually since Ivan is always hurting himself in difficult ways. I always keep one with me. Sometimes I sing him songs to sooth him and he does the same for me" 

Kim still stared at her, a small confliction in his eyes as Mylene finished up. "There, all done" she placed the leftover over bandages back in her bag. Kim was still unsure, but he asked anyway. 

"How...is Ivan doing? Cause I...it seems he asked you out and I... wanted to apologize to him...for calling him out" Mylene looked around to see Kim's eyes. He looked...concerned. 

"I mean--I know that was maybe two years ago and I didn't apologize to him so I--and you two seem to be so in love with each other--and I'm making so many stupid dares with everyone--I'm hurting myself by accident and I know what's it like to be crushed and--" Kim continued to babble on, looking at Mylene's hopeful eyes as he spoke. 

Kim stopped and blushed red, looking away in embarrassment and at the ice skates. "I-I'm sorry...I rambled on to you about myself..." he rubbed the back of his head. Still staring at the black skates. There was a moment of silence for them. 

"No no, it's okay, please continue. Also I would like to know...do you like someone?" After Mylene said that, Kim jolted his head back around to face Mylene. His expression looking embarresed and shocked. His face red and wanting to deny it all. Mylene just kept smiling genuinely towards him. "N-no!! I-I don't like anyone! It's just that you and Ivan are together and I was rambling!" 

Mylene just ignored him with a nod and smile "but you said you were crushed before--I know what you mean by crushed" 

Kim glanced away from the girl and flicked his wrist. "T-that was two years ago! It was with Chloe and she was being her snotty self, doesn't mean anything" Kim huffed through his nose. "I guess it doesn't then..." "exactly so let's just forget it all" both Mylene and Kim stayed silent, watching people come in and also leave the rink. 

"...I'm just worried about _him_ being crushed" Kim started after a moment with a small huff. "Who?" Mylene turned her head to him.

Kim squinted his eyes "Nath..."

"Nathanael? Why?"

Another small pause from the jock "because he's dating Chloe why else? She crushed my heart, and might as well crush his unless he's done something to change her" 

"well I don't think he'll break..." 

Kim stayed silent once again as he moved his head towards the  used skates next to him. "Do you have another person you like? You've been staring at those skates for a while" Mylene poked around him to see the black skates. 

"I told you I--!" He turned his head back to Mylene, who was staring at him with a determined look in her eyes.

Just like hers.

Kim glanced away at the empty bleachers, head still facing the braided girl. Kim sighed "I...y-you.." he closed his eyes and dipped his head in front of her and sighed in defeat "you sit right next to her..." he mumbled. 

Mylene's determined eyes changed to glistening and wide with a smile. She inhaled in with excitement. Kim moved his head up and furrowed his eyebrows at her expression. "W-what!?" A small hint of pink covered his cheeks. 

"You like Alix?!" Her smile grew, his blush deepened. "D-don't say it that bluntly! I-I mean yeah sure I do kinda like her and she has nice hair, a daredevil, loves sports, pretty face---stop looking at me like that!" 

Kim stuttered, his eyebrow still arched and color still visible. Mylene giggled at the jock, assuming he was tough, but always had a soft spot. "That's so cute!"

"S-she tried to kill me!"

"Doesn't matter~"

"I mean, you were akumatized and what happened to Ivan?!" 

"He told me I let him go and licked his face and we kissed. End of story" Mylene smiled and hummed as she kicked her legs with delight. "She might not even like me back!" Mylene glanced back at Kim.

"I'm sure she likes you.." Kim's blushing face softened "h-how would you know?"

"I've seen a thing or two...she's been asking me a lot about you...and Ivan told me that she was thinking of asking you out if you were too chicken to do it" Kim smiled and looked at the skating rink. 

"S-she did?" Mylene nodded "Mmhmm" Kim's sudden calm expression turned gloomy "but...she's not here so...what's the point?" He shrugged as Mylene gave him a questioned look "where is she?"

"At NYC for a history thing with a museum" he waved his hand "I don't know". 

"Oh...do you have her phone number?" "No" "I see..." Kim leaned over and placed his elbows on his legs and rested his chin on his hands. 

Mylene looked out to see kids skating around the rink. "It's very decorative here..."

"I know..."

"do you like the holiday?"

"Nah, its a stupid holiday anyways...gives me bad vibes"

"I understand" another pause between the two. 

"Do you like chocolates?"

"Hell yeah I do..." his tone was one of boredom. Kim could here a shuffling sound next to him and then saw a decorated bag of chocolates and truffles plopped down on his lap. Kim turned to see Mylene carry her bag over her shoulder.

"It's for you, from a friend. I helped make the chocolates. Me and Ivan are going to go ice skate tomorrow. You should go practice skating too, if you want. See yah" 

Mylene waved bye to Kim as she stood up and walked down the bleachers and out of the ice rink. After she left, Kim looked down at his chocolate bag and inspected the gift to see a note attached. 

To: Kim From: Alix 

Kim wanted to deny the smile on his face and just covered his head with his hoodie. A sincere blush across his cheeks. 

"I hate Valentines Day..." he muttered. 

* * *

 

 "I hate Valentines Day..." 

Kim stated gruffly as he walked into the rink and wanting to ice skate by himself so he could practice. His red hoodie covering up his head. Skates in hand as he saw that the night was equally full of people as it was yesterday afternoon. 

There were many things he hated about the holiday: 

reason 1. Hearts and decorations. Everywhere.

reason 2. Valentine adds

reason 3. He was akumatized on this holiday 

reason 4. Couples 

lots... and lots of couples skating around in the ice rink. Cuddling, holding onto each other, making out and making cute little nicknames etc. 

Damn he wished Alix was here. 

Well, of course he wished her to be here not because he was a singleton with couples all around, but to have company and race around the entire rink while ruining the lovers special dates. 

That would be tons of fun to do. Especially if he could shoot everyone down in the process...could he though? He would like to try that. 

As Kim sat down on the benches and started placing his skates on (remembering not to cut himself in the process) he could hear his classmates skating about and shouting to each other about something he wouldn't understand. 

"Damn they're loud...I just want to skate in peace...shoot every single one down until they all shut up..." Kim's face darkened from the shade of his hoodie as he securely strapped the skates on. Kim stood up and walked down towards the rink. As he approached the door, he saw Adrien skating around in figure 8s with Marrinette besides him. 

They both were show offs and good at ice skating apparently. 

"Nino! What are you doing? Get back here and help me!" Kim looked to the side to see Alya call Nino who was shifting away like he was Frozone. "You are not, and I repeat, not Frozone!" Alya yelled as she riskidly ran after him with her skates half buckled. 

Kim brushed off whatever happened and just went into the rink. Carefully, he moved close to the railing, making sure he didn't slip and fall like last time. He really needed to loosen up and not concentrate so hard to balance himself. He could move easily around with no problem, but sometimes he's always falling. 

As he moved around slowly with his hands in his pockets, he could hear another couple across from him. 

"Chloe I am not carrying you!" Nathanael argued, standing on the ice wearing a blackish gray jacket and a light purple scarf around his neck. Chloe was next to him, her arms out in front of him, wearing a yellow long coat with fuzz and a light scarf. 

"Please?" Her lips puckered with her head titled to the side in a cute way. That was a surprise. 

"No" he stated bluntly "you have feet and are wearing skates, you can carry yourself over to the other side of the rink. Or you can walk on the side and go over there..." he pointed to the long end of the rink. 

Chloe crossed her arms "you're such a downer, I just wanted us to have a romantic moment. Where you carry me in your arms and we both dominate the rink and not let Marinette and Adrien take the stage" she took his purple gloved hand. 

Nathanael sighed and looked around. "How about we dance together around the rink like those ice skaters? No one would care about the other two. There's plenty of space for us to dominate" 

"but can you really dance?" "Chlo, we've been together for two years and you forgot that I take Ballet? Shame on you" Nathanael grinned and took her white gloved hand in his. Chloe smiled and kissed him on the lips "yay~" before both of them skated away. 

Kim watched their conversation and was dumbfounded. "How did that happen? Guess I was wrong about them..." he shrugged his shoulders and continued to skate slowly around the rink. 

As he slid around, he could see the Paris lights glowing and slightly reflecting onto the ice. He looked up to see the Eiffel Tower shining brightly like it was Christmas, but it wasn't. Kim stared at the romance going on around him and he hated it. Maybe if he had wings, he could fly away from this place and go to NYC and find Alix. "Pssh. Everything's so romantic and fluffy" he shivered. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here" Kim skated towards the rink wall, leaning over the railing to look at the shop lights blinding the rink with hearts everywhere. 

He heard a song play somewhere around the shops and sighed at how relatable it was to his situation. He leaned on his palm and just stared at the shop lights as couples were behind him and music playing. 

He somehow wished to see the pinkette and wonder how she was in New York...maybe hearing her voice again was okay. What was wrong with him? Kim dipped his head down towards his crossed arms. A regretful blush smearing across his face. Somehow he knew how Ivan felt. 

He heard someone skating towards him "Hey Kim, are you alright?" Mylene. 

Kim didn't bother to look up. His face still buried and covered by his hood. Only muffling can be heard. "Mmmammff" "hmm?" Kim sighed and turned his head to look at Mylene in her green jacket. "I miss Alix" he sighed the words. 

"Aw, it's alright Kim. I heard she'll be back tomorrow for school" at Mylene's words, Kim shot his head up in surprise. His eyes wide. "Really?!" Mylene could only smile and giggle at Kim's reaction. "You sound really relieved"

Kim quickly fixed his expression and turned to the shops "Well im just happy she's coming back...that's all..." his eyes seemed to look elsewhere. 

"There you are Mylene" Mylene and Kim looked around to see Ivan in a black over coat and mittens, skating over to the two with a happy expression. "Oh hi Ivan! Glad you made it! Did that wound heal?" 

Kim could see Mylene going over to him and place her hands around his arm as Ivan smiled towards her, seeing her smile yet concerned look. 

As they were talking to each other, Kim could see how happy they both were, and he pretty much supported them to be together. Somehow he could only imagine how they would ever separate. 

Kim skated over to the two. Looking at Ivan in the eyes. "Ivan?" "Yeah?" "I...I want...to apologize" 

Ivan looked at him in confusion, but Kim continued. "I know it was 2 years ago and all, before you two started dating. I didn't really apologize since I kinda acted like a jerk and being over confident..." Kim rubbed the back of his neck and caught, from the corner of his eye, Chloe and Nathanael spinning around each other while holding hands in the middle of the rink with a smile on their faces. 

"...But, I guess I'm trying to change and say that I'm sorry for calling you a wimp back then and... also getting you akumatized because of your shyness...I know what it's like..." Kim finished, looking back at Ivan. 

Ivan and Mylene stared at him in awe at his apology. "U-uh...thank you, Kim...apology accepted..." Ivan replied, abit speechless but understood. Kim huffed in relief with a smile, his hood already down. "So we're cool?" "Huh? Yeah, we're cool" Ivan saw Kim bring out a knuckled fist and looked up to see him smile in a pose. 

"Bleached hair buddies?" Ivan blinked for a moment and then reacted, bringing his fist to meet his. "Bleached hair buddies" 

"Nino!" 

The three looked over to see, in the center of the huge ice rink, Nino still swaying along and suddenly saw the two dancing in the rink. Alya tried to call him back to stop, but it was too late as he suddenly collided with red and blonde hair. All three tumbling to the ice cold ground and blades in the air or cutting skin. 

"Oh god, I told him not to and what does he do?" Alya face palmed and skated over to the pile of bodies, helping them up with the aid of Adrien and Marinette. 

* * *

 

The next day: 

"Ow ow ow, that blow hurt dude" Nino winced in pain as he placed his hand on his bruised head. Alya was next to him "yeah I know, and I told you before we went that you should not mimic a superhero or you'll bump into someone!" She crossed her arms as they went to their classroom seats. "Seriously...you give me a migraine" Alya rubbed her own forehead as she sat down under Nino. "Yeah, but I least I look good doing it" he shrugged. 

 

Kim listened to their conversation going on from across the classroom. Arm rested on the desk with a tablet infront of him. He was bored, and Max was next to him talking about physics. At least he didn't go to the ice rink and instead found out he went on a date with Chloe's friend. 

He looked around the classroom to see Ivan giving him eye contact. Kim was surely confused but saw Mylene walking in and took her seat under him. He leaned over to her and whispered "hey Mylene, why is your boyfriend staring at me like that? Does he have something to talk about?" Mylene turned to look at Ivan, who nodded and in turn, Mylene whispered in Kim's ear. 

"i think Ivan kinda knows who you like, so he called Alix, requesting for a double date"

"A double WHAT?!"

Kim stood up from his seat, alarming almost everyone in the room. He sat back down and glared at Ivan, who turned his head towards the inward window. 

Before Kim would say anything else, he spotted three people walking into the classroom. Chloe Nathanael and Alix.

Kim quickly looked away as Alix walked into the classroom. Desperately trying not to look directly at the pinkette, he stared at Max, questioning the geek, then stared at his black screen of a tablet. 

He could hear Mylene talking to her. "Hey Alix, how was your trip? I heard you went to New York City" Alix shrugged and puffed out air as she got her tablet out. 

"Yeah, it was cool I guess. But it kinda sucks"

"why's that?"

"Well my dad decided we should go to a museum, thought we could see cool raptors and dinosaurs sctructures, nope! He completely went the other way around! The museum we went to was all about history! Not world history but United States of America history! That's boring! We even learned about 44 presidents and immigration and all of that junk..." Alix slid in her seat, her legs kicking open air. 

"That doesn't sound like what your father would do. I'm sure you guys went to the wrong museum"

"I mean, New York is a great place and all, but I wanted to see structures of Pryamids and Roman stuff. Not some lame freedom of White House mumbo jumbo" Alix took off her hat and crossed her arms. 

"I'm just glad to be back here...at least it's not that crowded like it was back there" 

"....did you get to see the Statue of Liberty?" Kim asked, vaguely intrigued by her trip. 

"Statue of Liberty? Yeah I think so...pretty sure we went on a ship of some sort to get there" she turned back to take a look at Kim. 

For a moment, both were silent as they looked into each other's eyes. Kim's posture straightened and Alix smiled for a speechless second before turning her head away and looking at her tablet screen.

Ms. Bustier walked in and started giving her lecture. Mylene looked over at Alix, who just looked at her tablet with a concentrated expression and a tint of pink across her cheeks. Mylene smiled and went back to focus on the lesson. 

* * *

 

After class---

Kim walked out into the courtyard to catch up to Ivan. 

"Ivan!" Ivan felt a hand grab his sholder and turned to see who it was. "Yes Kim?" Kim placed his arm around the brute's shoulders and whispered towards him "listen. Ivan. _Buddy_. Why did you set me up on a double date with _Alix_?" He hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Why not? I thought you liked Alix? More than just like. Mylene told me about it. So I thought I might help you out" Ivan gestured, eyes back and forth from the jock's hold and how close he was. 

"Yeah but, I don't know if I actually like her like her, it's just I had feelings for her a few weeks ago and---" 

"who do you have feelings for?"

Both Ivan and Kim looked down to see the Pinkette glaring at both of them in question. Holding her rollerblades and backpack strap. 

Ivan and Kim shared a look. Kim looked at Alix "this is between tall people, not small ones shrimp" he smiled with a taunt.

Alix furrowed her eyebrows "don't call me a shrimp, you little puppy" she made a equally taunting smile. 

"Fine I won't, where are you going?" He pointed towards the rollerblades in hand. Alix looked at her skates "oh, I was going to the park to teach Nathanael how to roller skate, but he denied it" she shrugged "by the way, where did he get that cut on his scalp?" She pointed to her forehead. 

Both Ivan and Kim shrugged "he cut himself" they both stated in unison.

"Well he can do that" Alix thought for a moment.

"Well he _is_ dating Chloe" Kim added. "True..." Alix nodded. 

"So what are you going to do now?" Ivan asked, getting out of Kim's hold. "Don't know, guess I'll just go around Paris on my own" Alix shrugged and looked away. 

A small pause coming from the three of them until Ivan thought of something. "Scuse me Alix" he grabbed Kim and went behind the stairs. 

Ivan placed his hands on Kim's shoulders. A determined look across his face. "Go with her" he stated.

Kim looked at him in shock "What?! I-I can't go with her!" He stuttered, but Ivan continued "you must! This'll be a good opportunity for you and Alix to catch up on things and go around Paris together!" 

"B-but i don't know if I actually like her like her!"

"Kim. She called you a puppy, do you know what puppies are? Cute! Adorable!"

"...really?" 

Kim looked to the side of the stairs to see Alix still waiting, watching Marinette and Adrien walk by. Why was she still waiting? 

Kim looked back at Ivan, his determined look not wavering "w-what should I do? I don't want to be crushed again..." "she won't crush you, only beat you in dares"  Ivan smiled. 

"Psh, like she'll beat me in dares-" Ivan eyed him "okay okay, maybe that one time she won, but I won't back down again" he crossed his arms. 

"Great! I gotta go and plan some things!" Ivan went around Kim and pushed him out back to where Alix was. "W-wait Ivan what are-" 

but when he was met with the pinkette, he clammed his mouth shut. "Sorry that took a while, I need to go see Mylene, bye!" Ivan waved and went out to the school doors, leaving the two alone. 

Both were completely silent as Ivan left them. Both not looking directly at each other. Kim looking out at classrooms and Alix looking towards ground. Both wearing tints of pink on their faces. 

Kim was the one to break the silence with a shaky breath. "S-so...if no ones coming with you, then...I could go around Paris...with you..." Alix's eyes widened and she looked up at Kim, who took a glance at her then looked away. 

"If you want..." Kim glanced back towards Alix, who was now smiling brightly but with a fiery look in her eyes. His gazed locked onto hers. "Sure. Shoes or skates?" 

"I would like to prefer shoes just to see who wins, but with a twist" he crossed his arms. Alix's eyes shined "alright, what's the twist?" Kim pointed to himself "I wear the skates!" "What?" "You heard me, I wear the skates" Kim leaned down to meet the pinkette's gaze. 

"You're on puppy"

* * *

 

"Come on pup! It's easy. Don't chicken out on me" Alix said from a small hill top somewhere in Paris. Looking down from the slope, Kim was right next to her, wearing a pair of rollerblades he got from a sports store. Since Alix's was too small for his feet, guessing why she asked Nathanael first, they decided to go to a store to grab a pair of black and red skates. 

Kim turned to the pinkette, who was gripping his arm and encouraging him to skate down a slope. "Can you stop calling me that? And I'm trying to okay! So how do you stop once you get down?" 

"You balance your weight and steadily move around, push your brakes down, not firmly but slowly" "thanks for the tip I guess" Kim rolled his eyes. 

Alix pinched his elbow "ow! What was that for?"

"If we're going to travel around Paris together, then I assume your going to learn how to skate"

"...okay...fine" she let him go as Kim rubbed his elbow and huffed.

"your taking your time...it's not that deep..."

"...I know..."

"than what's the hold up? If we're going to go together than it has to be fast" Alix placed her hands on her hips. 

Kim glanced at the pinkette and looked at his skates. "Together?..." his tone sounded grumbled. "Yeah why?" Alix blinked. Before he could answer, Kim put on a devilish smirk and suddenly picked up the small girl in his arms. 

Alix blushing deeply "H-hey! Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" "If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" Kim started to move and skate down the hill in a fast pace.

"you're going to get us killed!!" "Yeah but at least I'm here with you!!"

"T-that doesn't make any sense!!"

"Just face it Kubdel, I'm fun to hang around!" 

Kim yelled with a wide smile as he safely swerved the corner and kept going around the city. 

 

After what seemed like hours going around the city, Kim and Alix stopped towards the Effiel tower and rested there. Alix was already on the ground with Kim, both out of breath and tired from doing whatever it was they were up to. Kim down on his knees and gasping for breath. Alix laying on her back, equally tired. 

"You know?" Alix huffed "what?" Kim looked up to see the girls body layer out. "I totally forgot it was so cold out *huff* and also Valentines Day too...totally remembered..." Alix placed her arm out to reach the clouded sky. Kim watched the pinkette place her arm down and sit up to face him. 

She huffed "did you...get my gift?" Another huff as a pink hue formed in her cheeks and nose. 

"Huh? *huff* u-uh...yeah... I did" Kim huffed and blinked. "Did you...like it? I-i know it might of not looked good or even tasted very pleasing but--" "huh? I didn't eat it" 

alix looked at him in slight shock "you didn't eat it?...b-but it was for you to eat! I made that for you and do you have any idea how much I worked on making that!? Geez!" Alix turned her head up towards the sky. Her usual temper subsided. 

"You have better eaten it! If not than I'll force it down your throat!" Alix turned her gaze back to the jock, her anger wasn't there anymore. Instead it was pure heartbreak.

kim could only stare, his face just sitting to its plain expression. "I...didn't eat it..." he repeated. "Well of course you didnt eat it! Why would a prideful idiotic jerk face like you ever eat garbage like that--!?" Alix's heartbreak expression turned to tears. "It's not garbage!!" Kim scooted towards her and firmly grasped her shoulders.

"you're not garbage either Alix! you're too bright to be garbage. You're too funny to be garbage. You're too pretty to be garbage. And I bet you those chocolates are the most sweetest things that are much more worthy than garbage. Alix...I didn't eat them because I wanted to share them with you...I really don't know why you care for me eating them all in one day" 

Alix didn't back away from looking straight in his eyes. Her tears dried as quickly as it fell. She wiped the remaining aspects of her tears away. Alix looked down towards the concrete. "I...I'm sorry...I acted like that...it's just that...back in Newyork, all I could think about was Valentine's Day and if i would see you again. I thought about how it was a relief to get your voice out of my head but...you just keep coming back, I keep seeing you...and I'm so sorry for killing you" 

Alix chocked as she cried again, gripping on Kim's jacket. She leaned her head foward into his chest. Kim sighed deeply and placed his arms around her, hugging her in a warm embrace. "I miss you Alix...please, don't cry... I don't want to see anymore heartbreak" he looked out at the city. He felt Alix wrap her arms around his body in return.  

* * *

 

Chloe opened a door, entering a café as she spoke on the phone "Yeah yeah, I'm already in the cafe...no I don't see them anywhere--wait never mind I do now" she placed the phone on her jacket shoulder and walked over towards the couple. 

"Hello Mylene, Ivan" Chloe waved towards the two as they sat down near a window. "Oh hello Chloe" Mylene waved back at the blonde, who went back on her phone. "Yeah I know. They are here, right in front of me---ugh is this going to be one of those strange encounters of a double date plus extra?" Chloe rubbed her temples. "Well you personally know Alix more than me so I assume Kim's with her by now---I don't know I haven't seen them! It's only Ivan and Mylene over here!---fine fine I'm sorry Nathy, I didn't mean to shout" 

Chloe turned around from their table and walked to another side of the cafe "well of course I want a portrait in rich oil paintings! Ooh! Do I get to model!? Please say yes!" The blonde smiled as she walked away.

Both Ivan and Mylene looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and going back to talking and drinking hot chocolate. "Have you messaged Kim yet? About the double date?" Mylene asked "I did before hand, but he hasn't answered back" Ivan looked at his phone again, no replies from the jock. 

"Maybe they're both busy...they were going around paris?" "Pretty much, I wanted Kim to spend time with Alix as much as possible and to get to talk more...was that necessary?" Ivan looked up at Mylene from his phone. 

Mylene only smiled "its fine...they can take as long as they like" she continued eating her cake as Ivan drank his hot chocolate. 

 

Suddenly the cafe door swung open, starling some of the citizens. Kim and Alix were both huddled together as they entered the cafe. Laughing loudly as Alix hid under the jock's jacket. 

"Hahaha! A-Alix what are you doing?! Stop it! We're already inside!" Kim smiled as they walked fully into the cafe. Alix immediately ducked out of his jacket and looked around to see people in tables. She then spotted  Ivan and Mylene and walked over to them. 

"Hey, nice to see you here!" Alix waved "so did you ask Kim out or did he ask you?" Ivan asked. 

"Oh yeah it was actually both of us...so I guess it's a tie then" "how was it a tie? Apparently one had to say it first" Mylene questioned as she took a bite of her cake. "Well we both said it at the same time I guess..." the pinkette rubbed her chin at the thought. 

"You both are so in love..." Mylene cleared her throat as she looked at her phone. "W-what?" Alix chocked abit at her words. "Nothing Alix...Kim's already sitting down" she pointed towards the tables to her left. "Oh..okay..." Alix walked over to the table "hey pupper! Who's odering?!" 

 

As the two started bickering on who orders for who, the cafe door opened again revealing Nathanael in a black coat, black gloves and a purple scarf around his neck. Carrying a notebook under his armpit. He looked around to see Chloe at the opposite end of the cafe, but still against a window. She looked from her phone towards the door and waved at him, signaling she was here. 

Nathanael walked over to her and sat down across from her. "I see those two finally showed up..." he unwrapped his scarf and placed it on the chair with his notebook on table. "Here's your hot cocoa" Chloe shifted the extra cup of cocoa to the artist. 

"Thanks...I really needed that" Nathanael took a sip and looked over at the noisy table. "So why bring us here in the first place? When you obviously know that they were gonna be here?" 

Chloe shrugged "ehh, just needed to find some place less quiet and more spice" Chloe took a sip of chocolate cocoa. "You know they're gonna get kicked out later" Nathanael opened his sketchbook and brought a red tipped pencil. "Yeah I guess..." she turned to the artist to see his latest detailed drawing in red pencil. "Why do you have to work so hard? It's just a picture" she took another sip. 

"Well, for a painter, it's a real _pain_ to deal with, especially having an over bearing girlfriend who is both pleasure and pain" Nathanael didn't look up at the blondes glaring eyes. 

She sighed "...and why do I love you?" 

Nathanael looked up from his drawing, his expression indifferent  "either you need me or I'm hot..." 

Chloe almost choked on her drink, sputtering "w-wha? Please of course your not--" 

Chloe looked at Nathanael, who had slyly took out a headband and combed his bangs back to reveal his turquoise gleaming eyes. He winked at her in the process. 

The blonde had a slight difficulty breathing and waved her hand to look away and hide a blush and smile "p-please, y-you don't look... _that_ gorgeous" Nathanael glanced back down at his paper "you know Im gonna keep this look wherever I go. Wait until college and you'll easily fall" he teased. 

Chloe blushed angrily at the thought and crossed her arms "I hate Valentine's Day" 


End file.
